winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Deadly Cat in Florabelle's Bag/Script
Scene 0: Previously, on Multix Club! (Opening Theme plays) Scene 1: Multix Dorm Balcony and Front Grounds Everyone: FLORABELLE! Daisy: (quickly) I NEED A RUNWAY! Coco: Here you go! (creates one out of smooth chocolate on the balcony wall. Daisy transforms as fast as she can and flies off the runway) Daisy: (going into a nosedive) Nosedive! (She's fast enough to catch Florabelle and sweep her back upwards) Florabelle: (screaming, panicked) DAISY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO! Daisy: Like hell I won't! What were you thinking?! Florabelle: (forehead lights appear for a bit) Trust me Daisy, this is the only way! You have to let me go! Daisy: No! What's up with you Florabelle, what's wrong? Florabelle: Daisy, please, it's too disastrous... Daisy: What is? (puts Florabelle back on the balcony. Everyone else reacts at once, cheering and praising Daisy and/or worrying about Florabelle) I've told you before, Florabelle, (everyone gathers round to face her) you don't need to hide anything from us. Florabelle: (thought) Oh really... Daisy: If there's something you need to get off your chest, just tell us. We'll understand. Because we're your friends! Florabelle: (stands up, legs shaking) Daisy, you idiot, you have no idea what you've just done! None of you do! Hibiki, Papillon and Daisy: What is it? Florabelle: Do you all really want to be responsible for-(petrified, forehead lights flash) I DON'T THINK I CAN KEEP IT IN MUCH LONGER! Riana, Coco and Hiroki: What? Florabelle: I... (screamed, forehead lights flash) OH NO! (Some of them react by asking what's going on, others look on curiously and scared. Florabelle's forehead lights brighten so it almost shines out the scene, and Florabelle's body flings forwards to the ground) Everyone: Florabelle?! Riana: What was that?! "Florabelle": (slowly gets up, sounding deeper, scratchier and much more malicious than usual, Florabelle's voice actor should still continue these lines, but in a scary voice) Heh... Heh-heh-heh... Ha HA-ha-ha-ha! Daisy, Papillon and Hiroki: Florabelle?! Florabelle: Florabelle? (merges into her Possessed form) Daisy: Florabelle?! What's that?! What's happened to you?! Florabelle: Florabelle... Who's that, puny-Oh, you mean Paula! Coco: (kinda realizes what's just happened) Oh my goodness! Hiroki: (sternly) Who-what, are you, and what have you done with Florabelle!? Florabelle: You mean Paula Von Geld! HA! That sugary idiot, she thought she could run away from me, could she?! (chuckles) Papillon: OK, you've lost me. Who is Paula Von Whatever? Coco: And how are you still alive?! Hibiki: (briefly synchronizes) Ryuusei, this is!- Ryuusei:I know! Riana: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! (Everyone begins to slowly surround Florabelle.) Daisy: Who are you, and what did you do to our friend?! Florabelle: Very well, puny creatures, I'll tell you. It's gonna be the last thing you ever hear. Riana: "Last thing we ever hear?" How new and original. MAGIC WINX, EVERYONE! Coco, Daisy, Papillon and Hibiki: Yeah! (girls transform) Daisy: Quit beating around the bush. Who are you and what on EARTH do you think you're doing with Florabelle... or Paula, or whatever. Florabelle: My name is Adorufu. Isa's new Führer. Daisy: Ado... FÜHRER?! Riana: Are there planes involved in any of this? Daisy: (developing a theory about why Florabelle confronted her earlier) Probably. Everyone, this is what Florabelle's been hiding from us! Papillon: (not quite up-to-speed) WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? Florabelle: Your demise. (leaps towards Papillon, ice hand raised. Papillon squeals and flies away, Florabelle leaps off the balcony after her, landing on her feet.) You can't hide from me, little black one! I'll get you all eventually! Daisy: Oh Florabelle... Riana: Let's bust this thing! (everyone makes their way towards Florabelle, who flies towards them) Florabelle: Ahhhhh... it's so good to be back. Outside feels so warm! And all that delicious negativity my first prey are radiating... it only makes me STRONGER! Look who's back Miralians, and despair! Hibiki: What was that it just said? Papillon: What are Miralians? Hibiki: No-something about it getting stronger... Coco: Darnit! What is important about Isa's Badlands... I've completely forgotten! Riana: So what?! Daisy: (flying towards Florabelle) A dogfight made in heaven! Come at me bro! And get the hell out of Florabelle! Florabelle: (feeding off the new surrounding negative energy) Heh-heh-heh-heh... (She starts fighting Daisy, who struggles a little.) Some students start to gather and surround, wondering what the noise is) Papillon: DAISY! Daisy: What is it?! I'm busy! Papillon: Forget Florabelle for now... Daisy: WHAT?! Papillon: I mean... you're the fastest out of all of us, Daisy, so go and get Miss Faragonda! Or even Grizelda! Someone, anyone who can sort this out! Daisy: Okay then! (flies off) Hibiki: I'm going in! (Coco flicks through the book, trying to work out how Paula might have disappeared. Everyone else starts attacking Florabelle, except for Papillon) Papillon: Everyone wait! Riana: Why?! Papillon: I'm worried-what if we kill Florabelle when we kill this beast-thing! It's possible! Florabelle: Somebody give the antenna-head a prize! (Everyone stops) HA! Not so eager now are we? Might as well surrender now, and I might make this more painless for you... Coco: Oh no... Riana: We could still disarm it! Hibiki: (getting right up to Florabelle, with help from Ryuusei) Florabelle, can you hear me in there? The spirit inside you, it's taken over! You need to- (Florabelle breathes poison gas right in Hibiki's face. Hibiki screams.) Florabelle: (wiping her hands) Get off me. Everyone: HIBIKI! (The girls rush to her. She lies down coughing) Hiroki: LISTEN YOU, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH FLORABELLE BUT YOU GET OUT OF HER RIGHT NOW! SHE'S FAR TOO SWEET FOR THE LIKES OF YOU! Florabelle: Nope! I've been out cold long enough! Scene 2: A Corridor Leading To Miss Faragonda's Office Daisy: (zooming as fast as she can) MISS FARAGONDAAAAAAAAAA! Grizelda: (heard but not seen) No flying in the hall! Miss Faragonda: (coming out of her office) Daisy? What is it? Daisy: (panting) Oh thank goodness. Miss, something really weird's happened to Florabelle! She's gone all evil and powerful and is trying to kill everyone! Miss F: (her face turns very grave) Has she hurt anyone yet? Daisy: Not yet that I've seen... (checks the window to the front grounds and sees everyone kneeling near Hibiki) Oh no! She's done something to Hibiki! Miss F: You go and call an ambulance. I'll be right over once I've made a call. Scene 3: Miss Faragonda's Office Miss F:(handling some kind of magic communicator) I need to speak to Her Highness Princess Mireille Von Geld. It's urgent. (The screen shows Mireille's face, sitting in the palace gardens) Mireille: Miss Faragonda? Greetings! Is everything alright? (starts to wonder from Miss F's serious face) Miss F: No, Mireille. I'm afraid it isn't. Daisy just told me... Mireille: (realizes) Oh no! Has she killed anyone?! Miss F: I think Hibiki's saveable... I'm so sorry if I disrupt your health, but I just had to call to let you know that Both: Adorufu's back. Scene 4: Alfea Front Grounds Hiroki: Florabelle, what happened to you?! Florabelle: Her name isn't Florabelle. It's Paula. What an idiot. I can see her memories... That must've been either very brave or very foolish of her, infiltrating polite society again knowing that one day I would come back... taking on a new identity... a new name... Hiroki: (blushing a little) Leave her alone! Florabelle: No. You die next. Hiroki: (thinking of the original Florabelle as she jumps towards him) You disgusting little... (draws his sword and fights Florabelle next. He deliberately doesn't land any hits, instead blocking hers.) Why are you doing this? Florabelle: Resistance is futile. Hiroki: (quickly, when he spots that she's preparing a gas attack) This always works in the fairy tales. Here goes... (kisses Florabelle lovingly on the lips) Florabelle: (disgusted) Get OFF me! (slashes him off with her ice arm. A crescent of blood appears between Hiroki's left shoulder and his torso. Hiroki collapses onto the ground, clutching his bleeding shoulder-he's losing a lot of blood. Florabelle starts to chuckle, then gasps instead. She changes back into Florabelle's civilian outfit.) Hiroki: (weakly, looking up at her) Florabelle?... Florabelle: (stands there shaking and tearful for a little bit) Hiroki... Oh no... Did I... Hiroki... HIROKIIIIIIIIIII!!!! (Florabelle bursts into tears, her forehead crystals glowing dimly. Quickly, she sees Hiroki lying down and stretches her hands towards him) Hiroki: (worried) Flora-... Florabelle: (tearfully) Don't worry Hiroki, this won't hurt... I'm me right now... (Her hands glow white and a layer of thick royal icing appears around Hiroki's injury. Hiroki spreads it around with his free hand, giving the unset icing pink streaks. Florabelle notices this-) Don't do that! Just hold on... (Hiroki keeps his hand still like she asks. The icing thickens) (quietly) Come on... Please... Please get better Hiroki... I'm so sorry! Hiroki: Florabelle...(By Hibiki, the others have been watching. Florabelle suddenly glows then transforms) Papillon: Uh-oh, she's changing back! Florabelle (finished changing into her Charmix outfit) Don't worry, it's still me. (returns to bandaging Hiroki. More icing appears than before. Sirens can be heard behind them.) Riana: What is that? Daisy: What's she wearing?! Papillon: (squinting) It looks like her normal fairy outfit... but what are those new accessories?! Paramedic 1: Is this where it happened? Florabelle: (feeling that Hiroki is sufficiently bandaged, she stands up weakly, accepting full responsibility, and talks sadly) You're looking for me, aren't you? Papillon: (waving) Help! Over here! She gassed Hibiki-I think she's dying! (Hibiki is barely conscious) Paramedic 2: There is evidence of poison gas to her lungs-Airuné! (This spell creates a translucent oxygen mask around Hibiki's nose and mouth, supplying her with fresh clean air.) Paramedic 1: Okay, load her up. (A stretcher teleports underneath Hibiki and the paramedic pick it up and take it into the ambulance) Paramedic 3: Why would a fairy like her Florabelle try to kill someone like that? She doesn't look very harmful... Florabelle: (sobbed) Because I... (screamed, forehead crystals flash) OH NO! Paramedic 2: (Florabelle's sadness was enough to bring Adorufu back out, but as soon as they see the change) Darila mispata! Florabelle: OW! (Florabelle, back to normal, is now surrounded by a pink light. There are semi-transparent pink ribbons around her neck and making an "X" over her chest.) Paramedic 1: We were informed of a suspected possession. Paramedic 4: Don't worry sweetheart, that spell will keep you in control. But how did that get there? Coco: Your guess is as good as ours! Florabelle: (still tearful) Long story... You're not gonna believe this. Paramedic 3: Does she look familiar to you guys? (Florabelle flinches) P-medic 1: (Paramedics 1, 2 and 4 have been checking Coco, Daisy, Riana and Papillon) Guys, I think it'll only be a brief stay, but these four girls might have inhaled a bit of the poison gas. Florabelle: Don't forget Hiroki! P-medic 2: We won't. (a stretcher appears underneath Hiroki) P-medic 3: Why is he bandaged with... (wipes a bit off with her finger and licks it) icing? Florabelle: I did that. Both the wound and the icing... Ah! (The spirit lock may stop Adorufu from taking control, but it doesn't stop him from trying. Florabelle glows a brighter shade of pink. P-medic 4: Let's take all 7 of them with us. How and why did she do this? (talking about Florabelle hurting and then healing Hiroki) Florabelle: I'm Paula Von Geld alright?! P-medic 2: The headmistress said something about this. P-medic 3: So that's why she's so familiar! Florabelle: There goes Mireille's anti-recognition spell. P-medic 1: Okay. You can tell us all about it at the hospital. Hibiki: (croaked) I think... you owe us all... an explanation... (Florabelle nods) P-medic 2: Come on everyone. Let's get inside. Scene 5: Miss Faragonda's Office Mireille: (on communicator) Miss Faragonda! How's Florabelle? Any news? Miss Faragonda: As a school for fairies who may go into combat, they may have to face some kind of danger at some point. Heavens, the paperwork! Perhaps I put too much trust in my students-Alfea has faced much worse threats in the past, and I thought our security could take care of things quite easily, but I never expected it to go so unnoticed. Your sister gassed one of her dorm-mates and attacked a visiting Specialist. (We see Mireille shocked and distressed) Her other room-mates are on the way to the hospital with her in case of passive gas inhalation. But-this is very unheard of-I got the reports from the ambulance. As soon as she'd slashed the Specialist, I hear Florabelle reverted back to her normal self and tried to bandage his wound with icing! Mireille: Has anyone died? Miss F: I think Hibiki will be fine. Remember, Alfea has an air-cleaning spell-that's probably why she's still alive after taking a close direct attack to the face. Also, the doctors and medical techniques in Magix are some of the most advanced in the universe. I think exorcisms are included. Mireille: (smiling) That's great! That monster needs to be removed as soon as possible. Scene 6: Ambulance (The next minute or two is slightly montage-ey. We see Florabelle, still under the spirit-lock, sitting as close to Hiroki's side as possible, looking right at him and crying quietly. The despair she creates gives Adorufu negativity and power to try and come back out, and she starts crying even louder and harder, Which gives the monster more negativity to feed off, and a vicious cycle gets going.) Paramedic 3: Mariwana Lotus! (This is a sedative spell which makes Florabelle feel sleepy, dopey and also happy.) Riana: (sitting with Coco, Daisy and Papillon on the side of the ambulance opposite Florabelle, being checked over by a paramedic) Oh Florabelle... Papillon: What happened to her? Paramedic 4: We'll ask her later. Florabelle: (thinking) I remember this feeling... (we see a memory of Old Mireille getting a servant to put her to bed. She is dried and in modern clothes.) Mireille: (a little fuzzy, the edges of the screen have a pink haze) Are you ready now? (From Florabelle's slightly hazy point of view, we see the ambulance coming to a stop and everyone being taken to different wards. As Florabelle is led to a bed somewhere, the pink haze starts to disappear. Sounds during this scene should be a little muffled, like they're underwater. Then the screen goes black for a second.) Scene 7: Magix Hospital Florabelle: (wakes up in a hospital bed and gown. She is still under a spirit lock but the sedative spell has worn off.) Where-(she almost says Where am I?! but then remembers.) Hiroki... Everyone... (eyes fill with tears) Doctor: (enters with two nurses) So you're awake now? Florabelle: Yes... Doctor: You've been through a lot, haven't you... (sees Florabelle on the verge of crying) Hey! Calm down you need to keep calm.(muttered) Which idiot used the Mariwana Lotus spell on her, that was too strong... Female Nurse: Her report says that she was increasingly distressed. Doctor: Yes thank you. I've read them. (to Florabelle?) I don't think anyone here expected to add the treatment of Paula Von Geld to their careers... Florabelle: So you know who I am. Doctor: Yes. We've been conversing with the headmistress of Alfea and Isa's old queen... your sister. We've also managed to talk with your friends, who were clueless about what had happened to you. Florabelle: Did you tell them? Doctor: No. To clarify your upcoming diagnosis, we'll need evidence from you. Even Princess Mireille was unsure exactly of how you came to be possessed... Florabelle: (newly teary-eyed) It's all very traumatic... I suppose I'll have to tell everyone eventually... Hibiki managed to say before she got into the ambulance that I owe everyone an explanation- (remembers what she did to Hibiki) Hibiki! Is she okay?! Did I... Doctor: Hibiki is alive and currently in the middle of a course of intravenous healing spells that should cure her. Florabelle: Oh thank goodness! And Hiroki? And everyone else? Doctor: You'll be pleased to know that Hiroki has been stabilized and the rest have been treated with simple healing spells-they're all very worried about you. Florabelle: They said so earlier. Doctor: Which leads us to what I really want to talk to you about. In order to treat you, we need to know exactly why and how you got possessed. Florabelle: Yes, you want me to tell you... A request. Doctor: Go on. Florabelle: If I'm going to tell people about how I got here... let's get it over with in one go. It's going to be painful repeating things. I want to tell my friends... and Hiroki at the same time. And you can use a lie-detector spell. Doctor: (thinks for a little bit) If your evidence matches what Mireille's told us it'll be fine. I'm afraid Hiroki is still asleep, but we could arrange for you and the others to meet in Hibiki's room. And we could show Hiroki a recording spell afterwards. Florabelle: Yes! Thank you! Thank you very much! Scene 8: Hibiki's Ward Florabelle: (runs in) HIBIKI!!! Oh Hibiki, I'm truly sorry, I understand if you never want to speak to me again-AH! (almost falls over as Adorufu tries to come back out) Hibiki: Hey, hey, it's okay-Are you alright?! Florabelle: He's trying to come back out... (senses something) And he's angry about being trapped like this. Hibiki: About the gassing. Don't worry about it, it was nothing a few healing spells couldn't fix. Florabelle: Nothing a few healing spells couldn't fix?! Hibiki, I heard that if Alfea didn't have its air cleaning spell you would've died like 6 million Miralians! Hibiki: Then be grateful we were in Alfea. We Eina are too tough to be taken down that easy! And what are Miralians? Florabelle: Did you get my message? Hibiki: Yes. Finally! Where is everyone? Florabelle: They survived, thank heavens. Riana: (comes in with the rest of the Multix) Yes we did! Sorry we're late, we had to stop Papillon giving the place a paint job. Papillon: It was too white! It needed more colour! Daisy: It was too white for a reason, Papillon. And Florabelle! Are you alright we've been so worried! Florabelle: I'm growing increasingly grateful for this spirit-lock thing. Daisy: Yes, it keeps you in control, doesn't it. And wow, you should take a look round the place some time! The technology! I bet, that if they had places on Earth like this, diseases like cancer, Ebola, even AIDS would be a thing of the past! Female Nurse: Two things: One, trust me, you do not want Angluiphora fever. Or Sleeping Death, while we're on the subject. Two, and speaking of the past, we should get going. Are you really the Paula Von Geld? Florabelle:(turns to face everyone) Yes. Papillon: So who is this Paula Von Geld anyway? I'm still really confused. Daisy: I don't really know, but I think it involves a disturbing parallel with Earth's history. Florabelle: I'm Paula Von Geld. Coco: But you can't be. She died in like, the 1930s! How are you still alive?! Daisy: And still young?! Florabelle: Start the recording spell. Male Nurse: Okay! (starts recording spell) Riana: So how are you still alive after, like, 70 years?! Papillon: Yeah, you're making no sense. Florabelle: Because my sister, Mireille, is an idiot. Daisy: I thought you said Mireille was your grandma! Florabelle: That was a lie. Like my death. She's really my sister. Papillon: HOW?! But she's so old! Florabelle: It's a bit of a long story... Okay. (sighs) Everyone calm down and I'll explain. Female Nurse: (casting a lie-detector spell) Lux et Veritas! (A green mist appears behind Florabelle's head and upper body.) Now where's this monster from? Florabelle: Isa, like me. Male Nurse: An Isan spirit monster! I love those! Daisy: I don't think Florabelle does. Female Nurse: Sorry. It's just that compared to other evil spirits, Isan monsters are considerably easier to remove. (Florabelle lights up) Doctor, are you noting this down? Doctor: Yes. All we need to do is fill the surrounding atmosphere with positivity and they're like gloopbugs ripe for the squishing. Papillon: Florabelle did you hear that?! They can get that thing out like an operation! Doctor: It's not an operation. Exorcisms do not usually involve cutting the body open, though I suppose it might be like one. Florabelle: I said I'll explain. Now. (takes a deep breath and eyes moisten) Are you all sitting comfortably? Riana: Don't change the subject! Daisy: She isn't. (to Florabelle) Yes, we are. Papillon: Okay, me too! Hibiki. Yeah. Coco. Yes, go on. Florabelle: (sighs again) Very well. Here goes... I was born Princess Paula Von Geld to King Rudolph and Queen Sarabi Von Geld of Isa, as the youngest of three. Riana: We don't need your entire life story. Florabelle: I know! I'm getting there! Male Nurse: Let her talk. Florabelle: So, anyway. I was born the youngest of three to Isa's Royal Family in the "Howling 20s". It wasn't as howling for us, but still. Daisy, you might recognize this story. And Riana, you too? Riana: Permission to speak? Florabelle: Granted. Riana: Does this, by any chance, have something to do with the guy in Daisy's presentation with the dodgy-looking moustache? Daisy: Adolf Hitler? (Florabelle flinches) Florabelle: Probably. (cogs turn in Daisy's head, not literally. Images and/or clips of Florabelle's past should appear) So, before I was born, there was a war. A big, horrible one. We lost so many of our young-and old-men and took out many Allied soldiers in return, but that wasn't enough to keep us from surrender. The winners would accept this surrender and peace-if our planet Isa accepted all the blame and responsibility for the war, which we only joined because we'd allied with the planet who'd started it, which involved paying the allied winners an unbelievably huge amount of money. As if they didn't know themselves how much a war costs. And we had no choice but to pay them with money we didn't have. Daisy: Wait! Florabelle: So, to cut a long story short, we eventually managed to stave off the resulting poverty by taking out loans from another planet Amé. We seemed to be getting back on our feet! Until Amé fell into a great financial depression and tried to fix itself by making us pay their loan back- we were doing alright, but if we did that, we'd starve. And we did. The old debt was back, and worse than ever. People were losing their jobs, starving, dying, everything was falling apart, even we as the royal family were starting to feel the effects. (tears form in her eyes) And then, as if things couldn't get any worse- Father, the king of Isa, died. It was a heart attack. (grunts and strains as Adorufu tries to come back out) Female Nurse: Umi Undula Suavé! (This relaxant, antidepressant spell looks like a pink mist that floats into Florabelle) Florabelle: Thank you. (the effects of the spell make her talk more robotically, as if the person she's talking about isn't her.Category:Multix Club Category:Florabelle Category:Coco Category:Daisy Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Fanon Category:Fanfiction